This invention relates generally to a detergent composition that reduces spotting in non-phosphate automatic dishwashing systems.
Automatic dishwashing detergents are generally recognized as a class of detergent compositions distinct from those used for fabric washing or water treatment. Automatic dishwashing detergents are required to produce a spotless and film-free appearance on washed items after a complete cleaning cycle. Phosphate-free compositions rely on non-phosphate builders, such as salts of citrate, carbonate, silicate, disilicate, bicarbonate, aminocarboxylates and others to sequester calcium and magnesium from hard water, and upon drying, leave an insoluble visible deposit. Polymers made from acrylic acid, maleic acid and 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulfonic acid (AMPS) are known for use in inhibiting the scale produced from non-phosphate builders. For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0234264 discloses a polymer made from acrylic acid, maleic acid and AMPS in a detergent composition. However, this reference does not disclose the compositions of the present invention, which offer improved performance.